Usuario discusión:James cullen/Archivo 2
uoıɔnɔsıp ıɯ versiones anteriores 1 Nuestro encuentro. Hola ! Como estas ? Espero que bien, sabes... Quiero seguir editando la Historia de mi personaje y sobre la entrada a Akatsuki, pero para eso me gustaria entrar a un acuerdo contigo, sobre de que forma se unió, si fue requerido o pelearon o no lo se, pero me gustaria quedar de acuerdo contigo para narrar mi ingreso (: Por el Tiempo Gracia Ciielox3 01:25 27 may 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 [ Frend Ciielox ] deviantART Hey Reck, mira queria preguntarte algo: Pongo en la continuación de Reck Draigon la parte de la partida de Akatsuki, cuando ya tienes los bijuus y vuelves a kumo y bla bla bla? o no? *Y si mejor lo ponemos aparte? no quedaria muy bien, pues la historia de Akatsuki no tendria sentido... es tu desición, solo te estoy diciendo lo que yo creo... Yo, Mi Oído. Sorry soryy Reck, es que me fui de viaje pero volvi200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 20:11 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Hokages alguien ha vuelto trisas el articulo de hokages,las imagenes y galeria han sido quitadas por completo, al parecer hay que volver a realizar el articulo. *Lo del el enlace de la firma solo hago esto link=user:nombredeusuario eso es todo y en cuanto al articulo, ya probe el rollback y no funciono, ya probe deshacer la primera edicion de ese usuario pero solo me lleva a lo que este mismo habia borrado (es decir solo aparecia la informacion del quinto hokage, el resto estaba borrado)Tratare de nuevo usar rollback y deshacer haber hasta donde puedo llegar *Otra cosa, hay que poner las fotos de los kage(admins) en los rangos de naruto latino y pues me dieron el puesto de mizukage y aun no se que foto poner. *sip lo bloquee porque pense que me tardaria con las imagenes pero ya lo habilito *Voy a trasladar hachibi a kyubi *Jefe esta hecho, ya he agregado la imagen del Jinchuriki,sabes quiero que comentes mi blog del clan asakura para ver si le meto a la historia del kyubi misticismo como a la del clan. *Reck lee el blog de mi personaje, la lucha contra nobunaga y su viaje al takamagahara para volverse inmortal, eso del viaje ya lo termino. *QUE COSAS RECK, TAMBIEN DEBO IRME, TENGO RESERVAS DE CINE Y DEBO ARREGLARME!! *cosas de mi hermano las reservas son para las 5pm y el quiere irse a las 2pm!! no se para que el cine no esta lejos de casa, bueno siguiendo con lo de los blogs, quieres que le meta mistisismo a la mision del kyubi? *Claro!! vendras conmigo,y si profundizare lo del viaje podriamos poner algo asi como los dioses del nuevo mundo o podria ser la venganza o no se cualquier cosa lo que se te ocurra ati tambien!! quiero acoplar las historias clanes superiores,fundadores de kumo,aliados, masacrados, un solo sobreviviente, inmortalidad,venganza o poder eterno. *me encanta tu idea!! y si quedate con A mi personaje especial de kumo siempre ha sido bee jejej bueno ya estoy editando la batalla de anegawa leela tengo poco apenas la inicie bueno reck me voy ya es medio dia debo comer y terminar de arrreglarme mi hermano casi llega a casa y se enoja si no estoy lista. bye *Oye reck,necesito que pongas en la historia tus jutsu,yo pondre dos mas as que en total serian 3 :yomi no kuni,Jinmu-tennō y revela su tercer kekkei genkai: yawarakai tamashi,edita la historia y ponle lo que quieras que yo le doy el toque magico,voy a usar una version mas avanzada del yomi no kuni, el "yomi no kuni: kegareki kuni" la Tierra de Yomi: tierra contaminada --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 21:04 1 jun 2010 (UTC) Mision HOLA RECK, TE DIGO QUE YA HICIMOS LA MISION DEL NIBI THX200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 19:47 5 jun 2010 (UTC) PON SIMILITUDES AKATSUKI HOLA RECK, TE DIGO UNA SIMILITUD QUE TENGO CON SASUKE, Y ES QUE LOS DOS TENEMOS EL SHARINGAN Y ODIAMOS A NUESTRO HERMANO THX200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 19:50 5 jun 2010 (UTC) MI PERSONAJE Hola Reck, esta en el lugar que dice anteriores 1 200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 19:36 6 jun 2010 (UTC) Personaje Ya que Leodix volvio, cambia mi personaje, Leodix originalmente tenia el que yo tengo, y no quiero hacerlo molestar :( soy carlos james soy carlos... mi msn es chichu.16@hotmail.com yo elegi un akatsuki uno de pelo blanco que nadie es... tengo el sharingan.. y puse que cuando yo me iva de konoha para tener el poder absoluto vos apareciste alfrente mio y me dijiste que valla con vos.. te agradesco james.. ENTONSES LO UNICO QUE TENGO QUE HACER ES 70 EDICIONES?? yase yase armar un blog pero nose como hacer la plantilla como me fijo para ver cuantas ediciones tengpo?? yo no estoy aciendo eso..viste que tambien los jutsus tienen el nombre en chino..bueno estoy buscando eso propuesta james que te parece que esta sea la oracion oficial de la Wiki Naruto nuestro que estás en Konoha santificado sea tu Kyubi venga a nosotros tu chakra hágase tu voluntad así en el anime como en el manga danos hoy nuestro ramen de cada día perdona nuestros spoilers así como también nosotros perdonamos a los guionistas del relleno no nos dejes caer en Orochimaru y libranos de Akatsuki... Dattebayo The Power of The Uchiha 03:37 10 jun 2010 (UTC) 'Personaje Akatsuki' Te parece bien la historia del personaje: Leodix Hoshigaki En similitudes de la nueva Akatsuki, podes poner que se fueron de sus aldeas, ambos dominan elementos avanzados y mataron a miembros de la Akatsuki original 20:43 11 jun 2010 (UTC) Ausensia Si no lo has notado, he estado un poco ausente ultimamente; esto porque mis clases parecen pirañas tratando de comerme, asi que ultimamente no estare muy activo. Gracias por comprender, si puedes avisale a Konan por mi :S *'PD.:' Reconstruíste toda tu pagina de usuario! te quedo genial! me gusta mucho, parece mas ordenada :) ya casi llegas a los 2000 no? espero que sea pronto! Deseame activo pronto, Pavo Real De Agua... Quisiera unirme a Nueva Akatsuki Quisiera unirme a Nueva Akatsuki, perdona mis modles primero deberia presentarme Soy Satariel, he hecho apenas un poco mas de 70 ediciones (ya se es muy, muy, muy, muy poco) pero es que uhn ususario me propuso unirme su nombre fue:Mizukujaku Si pudieran dejarme entra se los agradeceria mucho. Si no gracias de todas maneras Akatsuki Hola James aca actualize el cuadro, como no soy admin. para editar tu blog, te lo paso para que lo hagas vos :P 01:41 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Como elijo un personaje E que estaba viendo elblog de la organización pero no se como elegir un personaje y es que soy el miembro más nuevo y como Tobi no se como se mueve trabaja la organización. I Sorry Nombre * Satariel Me agraqda ese nombre, si no te molesta, lider. Gracias Y garciaas por facilitarme las cosas P:DCasi se me olvida si pudiera se el Akatsuki de cabelloo blanco te lo agradeceria muchisisisimo borrados las categorias ya han sido borradas,necesitas algo mas? y los blogs creo que pueden ser editados por cualquiera,el dilema es aprobar en los recuadros "comentar" y "votar" pero de resto creo que cualquiera puede intentarlo. --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 15:00 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Jaja Jaja, si vi que la falsificaste, pero no crees que estas agobiando un poco al chico? quizas no esta conectado en este momento no crees? jeje bueno no importa... sobre aquella chica marimacho que todo el mundo escogia... si acaso una chica CHICA con mas de 70 ediciones quiere un puesto se lo podemos dar? digo yo... *La que Frend y Pain habian escojido al principio pero konan dijo que era mujer y luego tuvieron que quitarla, la que tenia el pelo parecido a madara Shiromaru Ame Personajes iventados. Tengo una cuestion como hiciste el diseño de tus personajes? Pregunta OYE RECK: quien es el recluta akatsuki? y de donde sacan las imagenes de los Jinchuris de los BIJUS? 200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 18:18 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Pagina y cosas Esta es una pagina de fanon de naruto que yo he creado XDXDXDXDXDXD: Es esta: http://es.elnfanon.wikia.com SI QUIERES AYUDAR SOLO AVISAME OK200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 18:37 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki HOLA RECK, ME PASAS EL LINK DE LOS AKATSUKI DE LA PAGINA DE NARUTO ART THX200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 19:09 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Para tu imformacion Estoy editando ese articulo aun no termino, agregare la categoria despues de terminar. *Estoy editando porque el articulo esta mal hecho, la caja se mira mal. *Segundo tu categoria la deshize para ver algo no encuentro el problema porque la agregare de nuevo. Daisuke 23:52 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Personaje falta alguien que le asignes el personaje que se parece a tsume Inuzuka que sea mujerthumb The Power of The Uchiha 00:01 13 jun 2010 (UTC) plantilla como ago la plantilla esa??que usan todos que no es para los personajes?? como borr como borro los datos...y no te voy a copiar ¬¬ esto seria + sexo:masculino nacion:Pais de los campos de arroz aldea:kumogakure rango:gennin edad:28 cumpleaños:5 de diciembre DRESCRIPCION FISICA familia:clan cantuki maestro:orochimaru equipo masivo:saratiel afiliacion: clan cantuki clan uchiha OTRAS CORACTERISTICAS armas:kunais,shuriken kekkei genkai: sharingan (implantado) Byakugan(implantado) chakra: katon james poneme tambien de roca,porque yo no se como se llama de roca =) jutsus casi todas las tecnicas de katon todas las tecnicas de rica no no agas nada con esos datos para la plantilla..porque estoy creando otra plantilla gracias james..te agradesco k-po Hola hello Equipos Nueva Akatsuki Hola James cree las imagenes de los equipos (en realidad era muy facil, pero como nadie lo hizo XD) aca estan, si las pones en miniatura cambiale a todas la Anchura por aprox. 222, por cierto el que parece un Inuzuka no tiene equipo. 03:51 14 jun 2010 (UTC) thumb|left|222px|Equipo Satarielthumb|left|222px|Equipo Reckthumb|222px|Equipo Dark Uchihathumb|left|223px|Equipo Daisuke thumb|222px|Equipo Leodix gfr tenes 11 años??yo tmb xD fdag te dejo los datos??¿? sexo:masculino nacion:pais del rayo aldea:kumogakure rango:jounnin edad:28 cumpleaños:16 de diciembre descripcion fisica corlor de cabello:desconocido color de ojos:blanco sangre:a- altura:1,90 peso:68,3 kg relacion familia:clan cantuki(extingido) maestro:desconocido equipo:satariel afiliacion:clan cantuki otras caracteristicas armas:kunasis shuriken kekkei genkai:sharingan (implantado) byakugan (implantado) chakra:katon suiton raiton futon doton yoton Anillos Nueva Akatsuki James pienso hacer una imagen de las manos de la estatua de Akatsuki, indicando donde esta cada uno, siguiendo la posicion original de los Akatsukis seria asi: 玉':Reck .......... Dedo pulgar izquierdo '三:Yushino....... Dedo indice izquierdo 北':Dark............Dedo corazon izquierdo '南:Daisuke....... Dedo anular izquierdo 空':Leodix......... Dedo meñique izquierdo '亥:Frend.......... Dedo meñique derecho 朱':Shiromaru.... Dedo anular derecho '白:Konan.......... Dedo corazon derecho 青':Satariel........ Dedo indice derecho '零:Pain............. Dedo pulgar derecho Vas a tener que cambiar el cuadro donde dice posicion, podrias agregar tambien el nombre del anillo en otra columna, como el mio que es el Vacio, o el de Pain que es cero. Por cierto en similitudes con Frend añade "Asesinato de un miembro cada uno de la Antigua Akatsuki, Zetsu y Kisame". 17:34 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Ya la termine aca esta, perdona la demora, respete el orden de la vieja Akatsuki, y como Yushino no tenia su propio anillo le di el de 3 Niveles en el dedo indice izquierdo Archivo:Anillos_de_Akatsuki.png 18:33 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Mision de Caza ¿Donde? ¿Que biju nos toca? Yo estaba empezando una historia con el Gobi no Irukauma (El caballo delfin de 5 colas) si quieres te mando el boceto cuando lo termine y consulte con mi compañero. 21:58 14 jun 2010 (UTC) plantilla:usuario ya he creado la plantilla puede encontrala buscando en la barra de menu Plantilla:Portada:Usuario Destacado hay tu miras que le haces, espero que te guste co la imagen que le he puesto.--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 00:49 15 jun 2010 (UTC) hola habias visto este otro akatsuki lo vi en devianart thumb|leftDark Uchiha 18:20 15 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: No lo se Hola reck, que no sabes?????????? 200px|link=user:Pain - Uchiha 19:13 15 jun 2010 (UTC) Historia hola, mira lo que he pensado en el viaje es luchar en el mundo yomi contra dos demonios,yo los llamo los sables demoniacos masamune y ragnarok, al matarlos debemos ir al takamagahara y alli el abuelo shi nos dira que la mitad de nuestra inmortalidad esta adiquirida,para obtener la otra mitad debemos herir a un dios y asi lograremos nuestra eternidad, shi nos atravesara con la Ame-no-nuboko(lanza celestial) y la implementacion de la inmortalidad esta hecha. el dios que debemos herir se llama Kagutsuchi. que te parece? y en cuanto al bankai y poderes hollow, no hay problema el ex-taicho de la 10ª división tiene poderes hollow. Por cierto si van a implementar la plantilla,deben decirme cual es el usuario destacado de la wiki. haber ya las busco, aunque creo que deberias mirar las paginas especiales,pero ya le hago quiero saber que paso con esto rangos de usuario --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 19:18 15 jun 2010 (UTC) La Caza del Gobi Terminamos la mision, aca esta el link http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Leodix/La_Caza_del_Gobi 01:05 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Informe Misiones de Akatsuki Hola James, vi la pagina de las misiones, en la mision 1 de Akatsuki agregue la seccion Asociaciones, corregi un error de la tabla que tenia Hidan (se corrieron los cuadraditos :S ), tambien agregue la seccion Curiosidades con 11 curiosidades de la organizaciony agregue unos cuantos links en los primeros parrafos y agregue info en la seccion anillos. Y en cuanto a la Mision 2, editar el articulo Sasori agregue la seccion de Personalidad, en habilidades la seccion armas y redacte bien la parte de Marionetas Humanas. ya despues te voy a pasar parte por parte lo que yo edite -- 19:51 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Misión 1: Ciielox3 Respecto a la misión numero 1, fue modificada completamente, no hay faltas ortográficas, es mas completo y certero que el articulo anterior, me Refiero al Encabezado " Estructura de la Organización" No la modifiqué de forma mas extensa porque lo restante que se hubiera podido colocar esta más abajo (las parejas). Espero que se de tu agrado mi modificacion Ciielox3 23:01 17 jun 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Disculpa Hola soy Satariel; no he podido editar MI BLOG porque no me he conectado a internet en los ultimos días y por oviedades de la naturaleza no he entrado a Naruto Latino Perdon por todos los problemas causados Unas preguntas sobre mi personaje: 1¿Puedo ser adorador del Jashisn? 2 ¿Puedo tener en mi ojo izquierdo el doujutsu de Ranmaru? 3 ¿Còmo me uni a Nueva Akatsuki? Ragnarok hola reck bueno yo escojo al sable demoniaco masamune asi que tu te quedas con ragnarok, las imagenes de ambos ya las tengo,son de una serie llamada soul eater (oscura y llena de genialidad y maldad) asi que te dejo tu imagen de ragnarok Por cierto puedes pedirme algunas imagenes del anime ya que tengo Gomb player,este reproductor me permite captura de imagenes,a demas tengo photoscape que me permite corregir imagenes,como las de omoi y karui le quite los subtitulos y quedaron excelentes. eso si te las tendria listas para el dia sabado,luego de la transmision Reck ya he realizado la mision de agregar enlaces al articulo de orochimaru,he puesto las frases de orochimaru del wikiquote thumb --110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 16:14 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Caza del Kyubi Ya le aviso a Frend :) 16:59 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Holaa una pregunta ya se llenaron los puestos para la nueva akatsuki queria saber si ya se habían acabado los puestos de la nueva akatsuki de lo contrario quisiera unirme si es posible graciass.. True Byakugan 22:21 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Misiones Añadi gran cantidad de links al articulo Madara Uchiha hasta el segundo parrafo del la seccion "La revelación de Madara: La verdad sobre los Uchiha" Actualize el cuadro de la nueva Akatsuki 22:38 22 jun 2010 (UTC) No es Justo Veo que hay miembros con mas fuerza que yo en Akatsuki (nueva) y solo por editar algunas partes en cambio yo e editado a todos los miembros en akatsuki desde agregar sus plantillas y agregar enlanzes ademas e hecho lo mas dificil de todo y es poner sus habilidades y dejame decirte que batalle mucho dure horas en traducir todas las habilidades de los akatsukis. Daisuke 16:53 23 jun 2010 (UTC) perdon perdon no fue mi intencion...si no te respondi es porqueno me acorde de responderte..ees verdad lo que dice Daisuke porque yo agrege todos los poderes..perdon james Informe Ordene el articulo de Armas y habilidades únicas de Akatsuki, elimine datos inesesarios (como decir que estaban muertos) y agregue datos que estaban omitidos :D Ciielox3 23:45 23 jun 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Elimine datos extra en el articulo sobre los miembros activos, saque la información acerca de sus habilidades que aaprecian, ya que a mi parecer Si dice miembros activos, solo debe estar el nombre.Estanlos miembros activos, los Revividos y los inactivos (la causa de su muerte y/o abandono y si esque fueron revividos por Kabuto). Ciielox3 00:07 24 jun 2010 (UTC)Ciielox3 Habla Abraham2727. Gracias por eso, ahora no tengo compu y estoy fuera del juego XD. Saludos!! 201.127.254.36 22:36 24 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Claro, haber explicame--Dankbot 23:38 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Nueva akatsuki y Dankbot XD Claro haber explicame jejej perdon Dankbot erá YO pero olvide cambiar de cuenta. Sabes que es un Bot??-- 23:53 25 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Ok me pondre en contacto con el. Este como hago el personaje o que? Ah y el Bot sirve para hacer ediciones semi.automaticas que sean de mal gusto hacerlas -- 00:05 26 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Si algo por el estilo puede hacer el Bot. Jaja Tranquilo si hacer un Blog soy un usuario nivel 8 (de 10) jeje como te presumo verdad?? jajaj XDD-- 00:13 26 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Jajaja según quién?? jajaj XDD no te creas. Ami me calificó Vega Dark el VSTF de la Wikia en español pero wueno, de donde sacaron sus ilustraciones de la Nueva Akatsuki??? Acaso yo tengo una??-- 00:18 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Retraso Lo lamento si me ha retrasdo es que en serio he estado muy muy ocupado y no he podido editar nada; lo mas gracioso es que entro a Naruto Latino y me diceb que hoy me sacaban de Nueva Akatsuki y me tbue que poner las pilas Si toda via me quieren sacar pues ya me chingué Adios Satariel 01:30 26 jun 2010 (UTC)SatarielSatariel 01:30 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola. Hola, escribí en la pagina de Pain-Uchiha para unirme a Sorugakure pero aun no me ha respondido que hago? True Byakugan 18:45 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Lo mismo.. Pain-Uchiha aún no me responde :S True Byakugan 20:36 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Invitacion Hola soy Fuego_013 te estoy invitando a ti y a varios usuarios para que vean mi propuesta para mejorar una de los articulos de esta pagina web. Por eso me gustaria que vieras la pagina que cree en mi blog ademas me gustaria que comentes para ver si fue de tu agrado y si deberia colocarlo. auhgasofjof Pain-Uchiha sigue sin respondermee ayudamee.. True Byakugan 03:28 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Personaje Akatsuki Hola James, tal vez no notes la diferencia o te parezca tonto pero podrias cambiar mi imagen de personaje de Nueva Akatsuki por esta; Archivo:Akatx.png Esta es la vieja, si lo notas le cambie el simbolo,(la agrande para que lo veas bien) decia que era de Kumo, y yo soy de Kiri, y le puse un ojo rojo por el sharingan Archivo:Akatx.jpg 18:33 30 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:Blog Ahora mismo estoy un tanto ocupado, espero y el martes dentro de dos semanas este ya listo el blog. Perdona por la tardanza incluso en mi wiki hogar la Dragon Ball Wiki estoy super inactivo :(-- 00:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) hola james holaaa james!!como te va??bueno....primero agregame chichu.16@hotmail.com bueno,yo ya termine mi blog,quien es mi amigo ahora?? perdon si antes no hacia nada de los articulos,pero me puse las pilas.. chau james!! che... a mi y a satariel cuando nos dan una mision?? Plantilla Hola Reck! tiempo sin hablar eh? jeje solo queria preguntarte: ¿Tu sabes hacer plantillas? porque hay una plantilla que no e visto en la Wiki: Plantilla:Usuario en construcción. Es la que se usa cuando estas haciendo un artículo y no quieres que nadie intervenga... Responde pronto kudasai... *Aaaammm... bueno, si la encuentran dimelo porfa, mañana me conecto un buen rato asi que podre hacer unas cuantas ediciones :) Watashi wa Mizukujaku-desu... Bijus, nueva Akatsuki Aca hize una tabla, cualquier cosa completala :) para qe la pongas y informes sobre los bijus, sus jinchurikis y etc... De acuerdo Ok James dejare que tu tomes el personaje de Hitomi para colocarla como jinchuriki en tu caza.. Dark Uchiha 23:13 4 jul 2010 (UTC) 'Ok' Ahhhh de akuerdo ami asi que ere James un gusto camarada bueno me avias cuale ahi abierto ya bueno el para que no cometa el mismo error de alianza ok oye me di cuento de tu cuadro de los bijus deberian o deberiamos ponerlo en ese articulo no lo crees bueno chao. Darkcondar estaaaaaaaaaa ok bueno si quieras Respuesta Voy a intentar de conseguirlo Imagen que tal la imagen o buscare otra, dime. thumb|left Dark Uchiha 17:48 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Opciones Hola James desde que me dijiste sobre las imagenes la e estado buscando pero no se encuentra muchas por eso te voy a dejar las que encontre y me dices si te gustaron Kyubi y Naruto.png Naruto y Kyubi.png Naruto and Kyubi - Gaara Shukaku.jpg|Mira si esta te sirve, además también esta Gaara :P att: Mauro :P ATT: Mauro XD Mirare io también haber que encuentro :P Maurovalencia.10 22:21 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Peticion a James Cullen Hola, me intereso eso la Nueva Akatsuki, y me interesa Unirme, en el inicio de la Pagina dice que tengo que contactarte, no se caracteristicas o en que te basas para elegir a los nuevos miembros pero me gustaria ser considerado. ¿Que me hace falta para poder entrar? pacientemente espero su respuesta 'Rinkai' Historia Sobre la historia que me pediste aqui esta espero que te guste Archivo:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Madara_(Eternal).svg.png Batalla contra Madara Archivo:Mangekyō_Sharingan_Madara_(Eternal).svg.png Este hecho ocurre durante la cuarta guerra Shinobi, en un momento en que los Kages eran Tsunade, Onoki, Reck Draigon, Gaara y Mei Terumi, luego de que Naruto Uzumaki venciera a Sasuke Uchiha y lo hiciera regresar de la Oscuridad, Madara Uchiha se encuentra en problemas tras haber desafiado al mundo ninja y sin aliados luego de la caida definitiva de Akatsuki, en eso le encargan la mision al Raikage (Reck Draigon) y al candidato a Mizukage (Leodix Hoshigaki) la mision de capturar y/o asesinar al lider de la derrotada organizacion. Reck y Leodix siguen las pistas que Sasuke Uchiha (despues de que Naruto le convenciera de regresar), les dice sobre el escondite de Madara, cuando llegan encuentran a su objetivo totalmente trastornado y destruyendo todo el lugar con una furia asesina y con el poder de los 7 bijus que posee. En cuanto Madara se da cuenta de que ellos estan presentes, reconoce a Reck por que fue el shinobi que logro sacarle un ojo en su intento de destruccion de Kumo, y aparece subitamente detras de ellos y les dice "Ahora conoceran mi verdadero poder", riendo como un loco intenta encerrarlos en un genjutsu, que debido a su estado no pudo mantener, entonces Leodix ataca con su Yoton a Madara mientras que Reck activa la Armadura de Raiton acercandose por atras a Madara, Madara utiliza una tecnica de espacio tiempo con su Fuumetsu y los manda a una dimension desconocida, entonces Leodix utiliza su Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō ´para atraparlo, entonces Madara se sorprende diciendo "tu tienes los poderes de Hashirama", cuando Madara forcejeaba para escaparse Reck lo ataca con''' chidori nagashi', pero se defiende con los poderes del Shukaku,y utilizando los poderes del Yonbi los ataca como queriendo recordarles que tiene el poder de los bijus, entonces Reck con Leodix acordaron que mientras Reck destruye su defensa absoluta Leodix lo mate con su ataque mas veloz, antes de que recupere su defensa, entonces Reck con sus poderes de rayo ataca,destruye e inutiliza su defensa absoluta lo que le dio tiempo a Leodix de utilizar su '''Karui,'una tecnica que desarrollo con su Mangekyo que lo deja ciego por 1 minuto,con ella fue cortando y debilitando a Madara. Madara entonces decide usar Izanagi con su unico Mangekyo que le queda y huir como un cobarde, pero Reck le atraviesa el corazon con un Chidori cargado con una gran cantidad de chakra, asesinando a Madara, este antes de morir les dice "Podran matarme pero mi legado de odio sobrevivira jajajaa". Entonces Reck cegado por el deseo de poseer los ojos de Madara, intenta arrancarselos, cosa que consigue ya que Leodix aun estaba ciego por el uso de Karui, cuando este puede volver a ver ve a Reck a punto de implantarselos entonces lo atrapa con Hiruko logrando que suelte el cuerpo, pero Reck con mucho esfuerzo logra salir del Genjutsu y empuja a Leodix contra uno de los arboles que el habia creado, tras esto Leodix le lanza un Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu '''mientras que Reck le lanza un '''Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu que ocasiona una gran explosion que separa a Reck y el cadaver de Madara de Leodix, este ultimo sin lograr impedir este que Reck se implantara los Sharingans. 21:36 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Y vi la historia del Clan Draigon y busque dos imagenes para K-naan Knaan 1.png Knaan 2.png Imagen Sanbi Hola compañero, al haber visto lo de la imagen de hitomi, no se, tengo otras dos opciones, asi que quiero que escojas alguna para cambiarla por la de hitomi en la misión del sanbi, la primera es Aesa Tenkawa y la segunda es Naomi Hitoame: Aesa_by_osy057.jpg Hitoame_Naomi_by_osy057.jpg tambien me gusta mas Naomi, bueno la historia ya la estoy complementando, eta sera algo interesante, por cierto las frutas estan excelentes yo quiero la segunda fruta y no he podido conseguir la imagen de ragnarok porque ya he mandado mi pc dos veces al tecnico y nada de nada!!! ese tipo me sale con cuentos raros!! pero ya esta semana pido mi dinero y me voy a donde otro mucho mejor!! que quieres en la encuesta, por ejemplo, "la mejor pelea de naruto" "el uchiha mas poderoso" "el mejor dojutsu" etc.. Bueno la historia ya la cambie, leela y dime que tal, y si terminare lo de la inmortalidad.Bueno por mi serian dojutsu, las peleas de naruto son muchas mas bien pongamos los dojutsu y lueo las peleas, asi podrems escoger las peleas mas representativas de naruto. bueno ya pongo el de zetsu, y pues voy a votar por rin'nengan, es el dojutsu mas poderoso!! supera al sharingan .--110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 15:24 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Borrar borra este articulo Sandaime Hokage lo necesito para renombrar el articulo del tercer hokage, es que arruine el nombre y ya no se puede cambiar, borra el articulo que te deje ok Daisuke 18:22 8 jul 2010 (UTC) 02:42 10 jul 2010 (UTC) *Hola James, al juzgar acerca de borrados, puedo decir que eres administrador? necesitas que te ayude con algo de la portada?110px|link=user:Kenpachi025Insignia.jpg 110px|link=Usuario Discusión:Kenpachi025 21:39 8 jul 2010 (UTC) james es injusto de que yo no tenga ninguna mision,y algunos de otros grupos ya levvan casi 2 misiones,no le puede decir a danke que se apure,porque ya..... quiero tener una mision!!!!!agregame chichu.16@hotmail.com Comunidad He James, viste en los puestos de la comunidad (por cantidad de ediciones) puedes cambiarlo porque ya pase a SasukeUchihaChidoriStream y el coso no cambia xD, por cierto vi en la discusion de Konan una clasificacion de usuarios que se le ocurrio a Maurovalencia.10 que no me parece mala fijate :) Creo que necesitaras otra pagina de discusion, ya tienes mucho por lo de nueva Akatsuki :) 02:42 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Por cierto tienes que agregar en las misiones de nueva Akatsuki los 4 articulos de jutsus de Zetsu de SasukeUchihaChidoriStream y el Dosatsugan de mi parte 02:51 10 jul 2010 (UTC)